Unforgettable
by LivingXDeadXGirl
Summary: Trunks and Bulla were sent off on their own when the Plutonians attacked their planet. The two siblings were caught and put into slavery. With their parents dead is there any hope for them? Will anyone save them from this fate, or...full summary inside.
1. Lost

**I'm back peoples. I know I Haven't written anything in a long time, but, that's changing now. This is a kind of messed up fic. Mainly because the pairings are Trunks/ Bra, and a bit of Goten/Pan. Don't like it, don't read, because I don't want nasty reviews about the pairing.**

**This chapter:**

**Bulla: 5**

**Pan: 5**

**Goten: 8**

**Trunks: 9**

**Summary: Trunks and Bulla were sent off on their own when the Plutonians attacked their planet. The two siblings were caught and put into slavery. With their parents dead is there any hope for them? Will anyone save them from this fate, or with they realize that the only people they need are each other?**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY DRAGONBALL MATERIALS. THE SHOWS BELONG TO TOEI ANIMATION BUT THIS FAN FIC IS MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND ONE DAY I WILL OWN DRAGONBALL Z AND NO ONE WILL STOP ME BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

**Enjoy the story.**

It was a cold night, the night sky was clouded by the smoke arising from one of the many cities that have been destroyed. On a hilltop overlooking the burning city was a group of people, watching the destruction.

There were four small children in the group. One, a purple haired boy who looked around the age of nine, holding the hand of a small blue haired girl who looked five. Next to her was a dark haired boy, who looked the same age as the purple haired boy, and finally, a dark haired girl about the same age as the blue haired girl, was clinging to the darker haired boy. She looked up at him, then turned her attention to one of the men.

"Grandpa, what's happening?" the five year old asked. A spiky haired man looked down at her, forcing a small smile.

"Don't worry, Pan. We'll take care of it." he said gently. He then turned to the dark haired boy. "Goten, I want you to look after your niece while we are gone."

"I will." the young boy said, standing tall and proud. Goku smiled down at his son and granddaughter before turning to his wife.

"Chichi, no matter what happens, I love you, more than anything." he said, picking her up and hugging her. The small, dark haired woman wrapped her arms around her husbands neck, tears slipping from her eyes.

"I love you too, Goku. Please, be careful, and don't try getting killed."

"I won't." and with that, Goku and Piccolo lifted up into the air. Vegeta turned to his mate and children, a grim look on his face. He wasn't good at goodbyes, he never was. He embraced his wife, hugging her tight.

"Bulma, I- I love you. More than I can ever let show." he said, then turned to his children. The girl, Bulla, went up to him and reached up. Carefully, Vegeta lifted her up, and motioned for his son to come to him. Trunks did as told, and felt his fathers arm go around his shoulders. "I love you both. Trunks, watch over your sister, and when your mother tells you too, I want you to run as far and as fast as you possibly can, but do not get separated, hear me?"

"Yes sir." Trunks replied, not letting his tears escape his eyes. He wanted to be strong like his father. Vegeta set his daughter down, patted his sons shoulder, looked at his wife one final time, and took off into the night, praying he would be reunited with his family again soon.

Bulma watched Vegeta until she couldn't see him any longer, then turned to her two children. Trunks looked up at her with worried eyes, and Bulla was looking out at the burning city.

"Mom, what's going on. Please tell me." Trunks said, using the arm he wasn't holding his sister with to grab his mothers hand. Bulma sighed and squatted down so they were eye level.

"Some bad people have come, and they want you, your sister, Goten, and Pan." Bulma said, her eyes flickering to the niece and nephew sitting on the ledge of the cliff, holding onto one another. She looked back at her children about to speak once more, until she heard a loud blast. The blue haired woman stood up and looked around, her senses telling her something was very wrong.

"GOTEN, PAN, COME HERE!" she yelled, making all the children jump. Goten and Pan raced over to her, wide eyed.

"What's going on?" Goten asked. Bulma simply shook her head.

"No time to explain. Listen to me now, I want you all to run. Run as far from here as possible, and do not look back. No matter what you hear you mustn't look back. Stay together, I don't care how, but stay together." The young demi-saiyans looked at her, and she growled. "GO!" And they ran.

Trunks and Goten picked up the younger girls, and ran as fast as their legs could take them, not even turning back when they heard the deadly scream of Bulma. They didn't turn back when they felt dangerous ki coming after them. They didn't turn back when they felt all familiar ki vanish. The foursome just kept running, and running, and running. The small group finally stopped running when they saw the sun coming up. Trunks finally looked behind them, and when he saw there was no one following them, he put his sister down, who had her arms wrapped tight around his neck.

"I think we're far enough away. We've been running for five hours." he said, turning to his best friend, who was setting his niece down. Goten looked over at Trunks and then back at a sleeping Pan.

"We have to find a place so they can sleep."

"Yeah." Trunks agreed, looking over at his own, half asleep sister. He gently picked her up, and followed Goten, not knowing where his friend was leading him. After a few minutes the small group arrived in a clearing, with a lake and trees. Goten went over to a shady patch of grass under a tree, and gently placed Pan down, being careful not to wake her. Trunks walked over, and set Bulla down next to Pan.

"What now?" he asked.

"I don't know. You're the oldest, I figured you would know." Goten said, looking at his best friend. In truth, the eight year old was terrified. He had a strong feeling that his family was dead, and he didn't know who was coming after them, or why. Sighing, he sat down right where he was standing, putting his head in his hands. Trunks sat down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Goten. We'll think of something." he said, smiling softly. Goten smiled back slightly and yawned.

"I think I'm going to try and catch some sleep." Goten finally said, getting up and going over to a slightly larger shady area and stretched out, closing his eyes. Trunks shrugged and found another shaded area across from Goten, and also stretched out, falling into a deep sleep.

Trunks was awoken when he heard the familiar shriek of his little sister. His eyes shot open and he jumped up, freezing when he saw a very large man holding Bulla up by her hair.

"Let her go." Trunks growled, his voice dangerously low. The man chuckled and swung Bulla a bit, causing her to yell in pain. Before Trunks could lunge, he felt arms go around him and lift him up, nearly crushing him.

"You're not going anywhere little guy." a deep voice behind him said, squeezing his mid section until he heard the satisfying crack of ribs. Trunks bit his lip to keep from screaming, and he tilted his head, just in time to see a fist come crashing down on his head, knocking him unconscious.

Trunks slowly opened his eyes, quickly shutting them in pain. His head felt like a thousand bricks had been dumped on it. Once more, he opened his eyes, then very slowly, he sat up, his vision adjusting to the dark. He looked around, blinked a few times, and sighed. A small whimper came from the corner of the room, and his head whipped around, his eyes landing on Bulla. She was curled up in a small ball, crying. Trunks got up and went over to her, but was quickly lurched backwards. He looked down, and saw a chain attached to his leg. Growling, he looked back at his sister, who did not have a chain on her leg.

"Bulla." he whispered. The little girl looked over at him, her cheeks stained with tears. "Come here." he said, holding out his hand, motioning for her to come to him. Bulla sat up, and crawled over towards her brother, who wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close. Bulla wrapped her arms around him tight, her head resting against his chest.

"I'm afraid." she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut. Trunks held her and laid his head on top of hers.

"It's going to be alright B-chan, I promise you." The little blue haired girl looked up at him and sniffed. He brushed away her tears and smiled. Bulla smiled back at him and snuggled closer into the warmth his embrace provided, falling into an unpleasant sleep.

**Well, that was the first chapter. I hope you liked it.**


	2. Prisoners

**Hello people! I have finally set up my new computer and got some new writing programs, so I decided to test them out :D As you can see, I updated. Sorry this stories chapters aren;t as long as some of my other stories, but I don't have a lot of time to write as much as I'd like. Anyways, enough of my babbling, I hope you like the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nadda.**

**Warning: INCEST!!!! Don't like, don't read. Also contains fowl language, rape, abuse and possibly some spanking. Again, don't like, don't read.**

"Oh god, Trunks, are you okay?" fourteen year old Bulla said, running over to her injured brother. Trunks was lying on the ground, his left arm mangled, bruises covering his arms and face. Bulla kneeled down next to him, placing one hand on his back, the other on his chest, trying to steady him as he attempted to stand. Trunks turned to her and cringed.

"I'm fine B-Chan, don't worry about me."

Bulla helped him stand up, and he leaned against her as they made their way over to their small futon in the corner of the large cell. She helped Trunks sit down on the futon, and she sat down next to him, running her hands through his matted purple hair. Neither of them spoke, they just sat on the futon, enjoying the peace before they were forced to do more degrading things. Trunks closed his eyes, and leaned his head back against the stone wall, trying to thinking of something other than the pain he was feeling. He felt Bulla's hands start to kneed his shoulders, and he relaxed under her touch.

'_What's wrong with me? I shouldn't be having these feelings for her.' _He thought. He felt his body being pushed forward, and he gave into the push, feeling Bulla slide behind him.

Her arms reached around his middle, hugging him, her body molded into his back. She leaned her chin on his shoulder and gave a heavy sigh.

Trunks reached his hands up, and put them over her own, squeezing gently.

"Bulla…" he began, but was cut off when their cell door open. Both siblings looked up, and growled. Percius, Bulla's master was leaning against the cell door, smirking. Without speaking, he raised his index finger, and motioned for the young girl to come to him. Sighing heavily, Bulla moved away from her brother, and went to Percius, flinching as he grabbed her arm, and dragged her out of the cell.

Trunks clenched his fists at seeing Bulla being dragged away from him to do disgraceful things for that lowlife piece of shit.

'_Don't worry B-Chan, I'll get you out of here. I don't know how, but I will make sure that everyone who caused you pain will die.'_

"Get off of me!" Bulla screamed as Percius climbed on top of her. He ran his hands up and down her back, cliding them up her shirt. The demi-saiyan kicked him in the gut, and stood up while he was distracted.

"You little bitch." He growled, using his whip to lash her across the chest. The small girl cried out in pain, her arms immediately going over her chest, trying to relieve the pain. "Now, be a good little slave and come here."

"No." was all Bulla said as she stood up, her eyes holding defiance.

"How dare you disobey me!" the large man yelled, using his super speed to appear in front of her. Before she could stop him, Percius struck her as hard as he could across the face. Bulla's head spun to the side, and she fell to the ground.

"Shit." She mumbled under her breath.

"Maybe this will teach you how to respect your prince." He snarled, lashing his whip across her back, reopening wounds he had made the previous day. Each time the whip came down Bulla had to bite her lip. It felt like her back was being ripped to pieces, which, technically, it was. Yet, she refused to cry out. Bulla knew that if she cried out it would just give Percius pleasure. Her pain was like his own personal drug. Her anguish made him happier than a drunk man with a barrel of whisky at his feet.

She. Would. Not. Cry. Out.

Every time the whip desended upon her back she would silently pray that her punishment would be over soon. Lucky for her, one of the guards came in, interrupting Percius's fun.

"Prince, your father wishes to see you." The guard known as Kage said. Percius nodded, and lashed Bulla with the whip a few more times before stopping. Without a word he left the room.

"Fuck." Bulla whispered, trying her best to stand up. She didn't have the energy, and almost fell back down, had it not been for the arm that caught her. She looked up at the guard, and glared. Kage raised and eyebrow and pulled her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked, and Bulla's head shot up at the sincerity in his voice.

"Yeah." Was all she could say. No one had ever talked to her like that, no one other than her brother. Kage led her down the winding staircase and towards her cell.

"I'm sorry." He muttered before he closed and locked her cell door.

'_That was odd. I wonder what he's up to.'_ The saiyan princess thought to herself.

A couple of hours later, Bulla woke up feeling a great sense of warmth surrounding her. She blinked a few times and looked up into her brothers peacefully sleeping face. He had his arms wrapped tight around her waist, hugging her body close to his own. She smiled and snuggled closer to him, enjoying the safety he provided. She felt him shift beside her, and tighten his grip. She looked up and was met by identical blue eyes.

"Hi." She said, smiling weakly up at him.

"Hi." He replied, returning the smile. "I cleaned your wounds."

Bulla turned her head as far as she could, and saw the bandages on her shoulders went around her chest and back, stopping at her navel. She looked back up and him and smiled.

"Thank you."

"Anytime, princess." He answered, using the old nickname he had given her. She giggled softly at the use of the nickname, and buried her head in his chest. She felt his head rest on her own, and she moved her hand, drawing small circles on his chest. He watched her with interest, and smiled.

"Trunks?"

"Hm?"

"Are we gonna die here?" she asked. Trunks became very quiet for a moment, thinking things over.

"No. No, we won't."

"How do you know?" she asked, looking up at him with big blue eyes.

Trunks sat up, and leaned against the wall with Bulla leaning against his side. "You're just going to have to trust me. I'll make sure we get out of here. Everyone who's ever hurt us will pay. And then, when we're finally out of here, and far far away, we'll find the dragon balls and wish everyone back."

Bulla sat up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her head nuzzled in his neck. Trunks put his arms around her waist and set her on his lap, rocking her gently.

"I trust you." She said after a few moments.

"Good." Trunks replied. "You have no reason to doubt me. I will always protect you."

"I highly doubt that" A voice from the doorway replied.


	3. Initiated

**I'M BACK!!!! And ready to write. I hope you all liked my last chapter. I was going to wait for more reviews, but I figured I'd write another chapter anyways. Enjoy**

**WARNING: abuse, rape, incest. Don't like, don't continue to read.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own dragon ball dragon ball z or dragon ball Gt. They belong to Toei animation. I only own the plot and all the other made up characters other than the dragon ball ones **

Bulla and Trunks' heads shot up as they looked at the man standing in the doorway. King Aro was the main cause of both their nightmares. He was a brutal king who was savage and cruel to everyone around him. He enjoyed causing others pain, and humiliating them.

He stood in the doorway smirking at them. "Now what were you saying about protecting her?" he questioned. Trunks growled.

"I WILL protect her." The lavender haired teen snarled, pulling his sister tight against him.

"Well, maybe one day, but that's not today. Today is the day she gets initiated." The king replied, snapping his fingers. Two guards appeared next to him, both looking anxious.

"What kind of initiation?" Trunks questioned.

"The initiation all slaves get." The bigger guard replied, smiling. "We can tell she hasn't been broken fully yet, so our king and we shall take care of that."

"Trunks." Bulla whispered softly, her body beginning to shake, her eyes clouded over with terror.

Trunks looked down at her, then back up at them. He growled and his energy started crackling around him. Bulla looked up at her brother, surprised. She didn't think he would be able to emit any energy due to the ki collars they wore. But, there it was, his energy surrounding him like the sun surrounding the universe.

"That won't work, boy." King Aro replied taking out a small remote. He pressed the button and Trunks emitted a yell of pain, collapsing to his knees, letting go of Bulla. The smaller guard took that opportunity to grab a hold of her.

"Trunks." She yelled, trying to break away so she could run to her brother. The guard held her in a tight grip. Bulla watched as Trunks sat up clutching his heart.

"What was that?" he asked, looking over at them.

"That-"the king said. "Is the remote that controls your collar. It sends 100 bolts of electricity through your body rendering you immobile. Trunks glared at him, then looked over at Bulla, trying to figure out a way to get her.

"Let her go." Trunks said, taking a fighting stance. "Now."

"I don't think so boy." King Aro said. "Perry, put the clasps on him." He ordered the bigger guard. Perry used his super speed and appeared in front of Trunks. He punched the nineteen year old in the gut, sending him flying into the wall. Before Trunks could even get up, Perry had chained him to the wall so he was facing them.

"Now you'll get the perfect view." He laughed, turning back towards his master and Bulla. Perry went over to the guard holding Bulla, and he put a hand on the young princess's cheek, stroking it.

"Don't touch me." She hissed. Perry growled and slapped her across the face, then looked at his master.

"May I be the first to teach this wench a lesson?" he asked. Aro shrugged.

"Be my guest." And with that, he left the room, leaving the two guards alone with Bulla and Trunks.

"You'll enjoy this." The smaller guard holding Bulla said. Bulla struggled and kicked him in his 'special place' then tried to make a run over to her brother so she could set him free. Unfortunately, as soon as she tried to run, Perry grabbed a hold of her arm, and gave it a violent twist, breaking it. Bulla screeched in pain and clutched her arm. Perry then grabbed her hair and threw her to the ground, getting on top of her.

"NO!" she screamed, kicking and thrashing as Perry started ripping at her clothes. He hit her again and ripped her shirt off.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Trunks yelled, pulling with all his might at the chains that bound him.

"Silence." Mako, the smaller guard said, looking as his friend started to kiss the young girl.

"No." Bulla cried as Perry started biting on her nipple. He growled and bit down harder, drawing blood and causing the small girl to cry out.

"PLEASE LET HER GO. SHE'S JUST A CHILD!" Trunks yelled, tears coming to his eyes.

"Not until I initiate her." Perry smirked, ripping off Bulla's skirt and panties. He then began to take off his pants, making Bulla cry harder at what she knew was to come.

"TRUNKS HELP ME!" she screamed as Perry began to enter her.

"BULLA!" the prince yelled, tears streaming down his face as he watched the large guard violently rape his sister.

Bulla's cried could be heard all throughout the cell block. She had finally stopped fighting. She layed on the ground motionless, hoping that he would stop. Unfortunately for her, it was only beginning. Perry came and pulled out of her, laughing. The blue haired girl curled up into a small ball, hugging herself.

"You don't think it's over, do you?" he chuckled, pulling his pants back up. "It's Mako's turn."

"Please, j-just let her go…" Trunks said from the corner, not being able to take seeing his sister in such pain.

"I told you boy, not until we're done. Speak again, and we'll make sure she doesn't move for a very long time." Mako said, grabbing Bulla by her long blue hair and turning her over so she was lying on her stomach. He pulled his hard member out of his pants and positioned himself at her back entrance. The young girl squeezed her eyes shut and let out a sharp scream when he violently entered her. The tears were streaming down her face like a waterfall down. Her nails were digging into the dirt ground, her teeth grinding against each other as she tried to stay silent. In and out, harder and faster went Mako, making sure he dug his claws into her back. By the time he was done, Bulla was covered in her own blood, crying uncontrollably.

"Well, you're now initiated. You'll be doing this a lot more, especially with the king and his son." Mako laughed, leaving the cell along with Perry. Before he left, Perry snapped his fingers, making the chains holding Trunks come loose.

As soon as he was free, Trunks ran over and picked his sister up in his arms, holding her tight against him. He kneeled down with her and held her as close as he possibly could. Bulla buried her head in his chest and wrapped her arms weakly around his middle. She cried into his chest while he held her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry."

"I-it's o-okay." She said in between sobs. She pulled away and looked up at her brother, who was crying as well. She gently lifted her hand up and touched his cheek, brushing the tears away.

"I wish I could have protected you from this. Kami I would do anything to change this."

"But you can't. What's done is done." Bulla said, her head down. Trunks looked down at her and sighed. He tilted her chin up and lightly kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you." He whispered, placing his forehead against her own. She smiled weakly.

"I love you too." She replied, wrapped her arms around his neck and hugging him. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, falling asleep in minutes.

Trunks felt her steady breathing, and very carefully picked her up, bringing her over to the bed and laying her down. He took off the shirt he wore, and put it on her, then pulled the thin blanket that was on their bed over her. He kissed her on the head and layed down next to her, wrapped his arms around her protectively. In her sleep she snuggled into his warmth, clutching onto his arms. He held her tight before he drifted off into a fitful sleep.

**Well, what did you think? Like it, hate it? Please for the love of god review it.**


	4. Breaking Free

**Well, I'm bored, and figured I might as well add another chapter. So…here you go.**

**Warning: Rape, incest, abuse, swearing. Don't like, don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and my made up characters.**

"Trunks?" Bulla asked. She had woken up in the middle of the night from one of the many nightmares she's accumulated throughout the years. She had moved her broken arm slightly, and gasped at the pain. She had soft tears glistening in her crystal eyes. Again she nudged her brother, trying to wake him up. She needed comfort, and he was the only one that could provide that. With a final shake the lavender haired demi-saiyan opened his eyes. He looked down into Bulla's tear filled ones and sat up immediately.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Nightmare." Was all she said. She wrapped her arms around his neck and resting her head against his chest. He gently pulled her onto his lap and held her close, letting her cuddled up against him.

"I wish I could make this all go away." Trunks whispered, stroking her long hair. The young girl sighed and pressed a bit closer to her brother.

She mumbled something against his chest that even he couldn't hear.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"You wish a lot." She responded, subconsciously nuzzling the crook of his neck. He closed his eyes and felt himself relax at the feel of her safe in his arms. He always felt relaxed when she was with him. He felt her take a deep breath in, as if she was breathing in his scent. Trunks looked down at her and smiled when she looked up at him with the same oceanic eyes as his own.

"Bulla…" he said, their faces getting closer and closer. Their lips almost touched when they heard the loudest scream they had ever heard, coming from the hallway. Bulla jumped while Trunks just looked up. He was pretty much used to all the screams, he heard them enough.

"What is that?" the demi-saiyan asked, looking up at her brother, wincing when she heard another piercing screech.

"I don't know." Trunks shrugged. "Probably breaking in more prisoners." He replied bitterly. Bulla whimpered when she saw the familiar silhouettes of Perry and Mako coming closer to their cell. She pressed closer into her brothers arms, praying they weren't here to have more 'fun' with her. No such luck for the small saiyan princess.

"Come on bitch." Perry said, opening the cell doors just wide enough to squeeze through.

Bulla whimpered again and Trunks growled. He stood up, placed Bulla behind him, and using the strength that the ki collar didn't affect; he walked up to Perry, and punched him so hard in the gut, the large man fell over in pain.

Mako ran into the room, only to end up the same way as the larger guard. Trunks then grabbed Bulla's hand and pulled her along with him as he ran through the cell door, trying to find a way out of the corridor.

"Trunks wh-"

"Hush now." Trunks commanded, running faster, pulling the poor girl behind him. Seeing that she was having trouble keeping up, Trunks turned around and picked her up, running faster than he did before.

Bulla clung to him for dear life, wondering what the hell was wrong with her brother. She didn't dare speak, not wanting to get snapped at again. Trunks yelling at her was worse than getting a beating from one of her masters. So, she simply kept her mouth shut, and held on to him, burying her head in his chest, and praying he knew what he was doing.

Trunks looked down at her then back up. He could see the doorway that led to the ships. All he had to do was reach it. This posed as a problem considering there were about twenty armed guards blocking the doorway.

"Fuck." He muttered.

"What?" Bulla asked, turning her head. She gasped at the amount of guards blocking their way.

Trunks stopped when he was in front of the guards and put Bulla down, then pushed her behind him so she was out of the way.

"You think you can take all of us?" one of the older guards asked, a sneer on his face.

"I know I can." Trunks said. He wasted no time and lunged for the guards, punching one of them in the jaw.

"TRUNKS BEHIND YOU!" Bulla screamed, just in time. Before the guard could punch Trunks, the purple haired demi-saiyan spun around on his heels, and punched him, then used his foot to kick two of the guards behind him. Within five minutes, all the guards were down.

"Come on." Trunks said, picking Bulla back up and heading into the ship room. He went towards the biggest ship in the place, since it was the most likely to be stocked and ready to go. His theory was right.

"Wow, we have enough food and fuel to last us a month." Bulla said when Trunks finally set her down.

"Mhm." Was all he mumbled as he checked all the controls.

"Trunks, we got company."

"What do you me-…Oh shit." Trunks said as he saw about fifty guards head towards the ship. He looked down at the control panel, pushed a few buttons, and held on as the ship lurched forward and out the opening of the ship that had imprisoned them for so long. He turned around and saw Bulla looking out the window, as their masters ship got farther and farther away. Trunks smiled softly, reached back and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her onto his lap.

"Are we free?" she asked, looking at her big brother.

"Yes." Trunks said, looking deep into her eyes.

"What is your destination?" the ship asked.

"Earth." He said simply.

"Command received. Now heading towards 'Earth'."

"We won't find them." Bulla whispered, her head resting against Trunks' chest.

"Yes we will. I've sensed them, Bulla. I know they're alive and waiting for us." He said, resting his chin on top of her blue head. He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling her soft and steady breathing beneath him. He forced himself to stand up and walk towards the back room. He placed his sleeping sister down on the bed and looked at her for a few minutes, taking her in. He leaned down, and very softly, kissed her on the lips. He turned to leave but felt a small hand catch his own.

"Don't leave me." Bulla mumbled in her sleep, her hand still gripping onto Trunks' wrist. Trunks raised a purple eyebrow, and shrugged. He slipped in the bed beside his little sister, and felt her immediately cuddle up to him. He slipped his arms around her, and held her close to his body, his arms tightening protectively.

'_I told you I would get you out, Bulla.' _He thought before he fell asleep, unaware of a certain tracking device under the bed.

**So, what did you think? I'm so sorry I haven;t updated, I've been busy with school and the holidays, but I promise that I will TRY and put up another chapter tonight.**


End file.
